


春日宇宙漫游

by xiaomi0724



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), leo司
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomi0724/pseuds/xiaomi0724
Kudos: 17





	春日宇宙漫游

扬着灰尘的春日暖阳透过教室的窗扉投射在Leo半露在外的脸颊上，他伏在课桌上熟睡着，合上的眼睫不安地抖动着，宛若在诉说梦里狂躁的呓语。在脚步声不断逼近的危机时分，前排的仁兔试图叫醒他，却如何也唤醒不了他徜徉在异世界的灵魂。

没想到快毕业了，还会被罚站在走廊上。Leo撅起嘴，昨晚睡得太迟，又因为实在是一节无聊至极的课，才不得已被困意打败。他打了个哈欠，双手插在口袋里，假装不在意的样子。教室外的天地自然有更有趣的东西在等待他，何况他也想趁毕业前的这段日子，多体验一些更符合“高中生”身份的事情，上课睡觉被罚站正有这个意思，又比方说此刻在走廊上伸长脖子搜索操场上熟悉的身影，捕捉他们不同寻常的一面，也是趣事。他看见几个面熟的低年级孩子正舒展筋骨，操场上热烈的氛围使他很想参与其中。

不知道那个孩子在不在呢？……

Leo不确定把朱樱司继续称为“那个孩子”是否还恰如其分。毕竟司已经接过他的王冠，成为KN下一任的队长了，从名义上来说，已经成为他的上级啦。他下了楼，绕过一层的长廊，来到了操场上。男孩子们粗鲁的呼声一下子灌入他的耳膜里，他瞥了一眼铁网里激烈的赛事，便昂首阔步地向前走去。春日的暖阳扑照在这些活力十足的少年身上，那是新时代朝气的缩影，与他这位旧逝的记忆昭示着截然不同的青春。多亏了他——他急于想寻找的身影——他也可以踏上明天的轨道了。不羁的爱意如同杂草一般疯狂，将曾经荒芜的乐园全数侵占。

司并不会参与到这些过分亢奋的赛事里。Leo找到他的时候，他正抓住铁网的间隙，全神贯注地关注场内发生的一切，以至于Leo站在他的身后，用掌心捂住他的眼睛时，他浑然不觉。司警惕地询问一句，是谁，便转过身靠在铁网上，见是Leo，原本就活力四射的面颊更是瞬间染上了朝霞的色彩。

“是您啊…Leoさん……”

司侧过脸的样子让他想起从前读过的校园漫画里，那些在操场上被男孩子调戏的女孩子也会露出相似的神色，尤其是司时而闪躲时而靠近的眼神，完完全全暴露他的心之所在。Leo想，也许他知道该怎么做了，他伸出双臂，如同漫画里的男孩子所做的那般，按在司的两侧，目光慌张而大胆地盯着司咬紧的唇。

“スオ~露出这样的表情，是不是想接吻了？”

Leo扬起夺目的笑容，脸凑近司发热的面颊旁，身体却被对方用力推开。司钻过Leo的手臂，灵活地逃脱了Leo的约束，在大树的背阴处，他忽然停了下来，断断续续地喘着气，对着穷追不舍的Leo投去了求和的目光。Leo跳到司的面前，说出那句熟悉的开场白“宇宙~”，司微微一怔，缓解紧张的情绪而做着深呼吸。

“诶～我以为在舞台上说了‘宇宙’之后你也接受了这样的问候方式～？”Leo始终挂着温暖的笑。

“宇……宙……”司羞愧地低下头，干脆转过身去不理会Leo。

“台上台下的你，好像两个人哦！明明在舞台上总是很大胆地示爱嘛！”

“那是理所当然的！Leoさん也会有所不同吧！”

“嗯！现在是‘普通高中生’月永Leo～正希望着能和喜欢的人共度最后的校园时光，可不知道为什么对方老是躲着自己，实在太苦恼了～”

“唔，在学校里见面总觉得有点embarrassed，要是亲密的举止被其他同学看见，成为八卦，就更难堪了…”

“我以为大家都心知肚明～”

“怎么会——！总之，前面是器材室，我想应该没有人吧，稍微亲密一点，应该、应该也没有关系……”

司面对感情时容易害羞的个性也是他的可爱之处。Leo审视着这个套在红色运动服里和他同样瘦小的男孩子，与舞台上那个宣誓要挥剑杀死他的骑士，判若两人。司拉住Leo的衣角，将他带到器材室里，谨慎地锁上门，确定里面确实没有人，才露出恋人的目光来。他不需要踮起脚尖就能触到Leo的唇，轻盈地、犹如在静谧的湖水中投入月光，克制而泛滥的爱混杂着紊乱的气息，一齐投入Leo的怀抱里。

Leo接纳着这一切，出奇的安静，司有些不适应他的沉默。Leo难道不是总吵吵闹闹的吗？如果递给他五彩的画笔，他一定会把这间昏暗的小屋子涂得乱七八糟才对。而此刻，他只是站在器材室的门口，脸上的神色被灰暗的光线切割了大半，目光执着地落在司的身上，有一种说不出的炽热，又仿佛他所见的不是司，而是一大片未知的惊喜。

“宇宙……”Leo用不可思议的语气说道。

司不解地盯着他，虽然还是那个词，从Leo口中说出的感觉却完全不一样了。这不是那个奇妙的问候句，而是在陈述某个事实。

宇宙。

Leo终于看见了宇宙，在司那个浅尝辄止的亲吻后，春日的幻想挤进他的大脑里，炫目而温暖的光辉照亮了这个逼仄的小屋子，将两人紧紧包围。甜腻的空气迫使他们转过身去，呈现在他们面前的是棉花糖一样柔软而蜿蜒的轨道。Leo牵住司的手，让他坐在自己的双腿上，他则为了保护这个男孩而用臂膀缠住他的腰部，两个人一起顺着滑梯，向着密布群星的深不见底的宇宙中前进。

“宇～宙～！”

一同下坠的兴奋点燃了他们喑哑的欲望，Leo大声地尖叫着，笑意快要在饱满的脸颊上乖张地跃出来。司则紧紧握住Leo的手，镇定自若，咬紧牙关。眼见他们离开滑梯，等待他们的却不是想象中的下坠，而是漂浮在星云之间的失重感。璀璨的繁星化作无数晶莹的尘埃，掉落在他们环抱在一起的手臂上。那没有温度没有重量的物质犹如爱幻化而成的精灵，从一端跳跃到另一端，填满两人因惊喜而扩大的瞳孔。

Leo忽然松开手臂，只牵住司的手，身体好像被吸引到另一个地方，拉扯着司一同感受这无法控制的摆动。

“听得到我的声音吗？”Leo喊道。这声音很快被寂静无垠的宇宙吞噬，司却笑着点了点头。

“那么，来跳舞吧！”Leo努力寻回对身体的控制，蹬着腿，向上跳去，一把抓住司的另一只手，服从于不知名的力量，带着他转了一圈。司先是一惊，讶异于他们所能做到的远远比想象的更多，便奋力抱住Leo的腰，如同踩在光滑锃亮的地板上，踏出惯常的交际舞步。他看见Leo微张的口型好像在说“スオ~太狡猾了，这个我不会哦！”，四肢却配合着他的动作扭动起来，只是往里面添加了更多即兴的成分。司知道，即使他们处在无声的宇宙里，旋律也一刻不停歇地在Leo的心中奏响，他仿佛听到了往日里所没有机会聆听到的天籁。Leo的心完全向他敞开，司愕然地目睹着那些无形的音乐变成了某种可以看得见，可以摸得到的实在，不忍发出一声惊叹，这是何等壮美的景象！它们在Leo诞生之前，就按照某种规则，犹如宇宙里恒常的星系，遵循某个轨道运转，在曙光与黑夜的交替中不断炸裂，显示出强烈的生命力。

“スオ~你看见了吗？”

司侧过头望向Leo霎时湿润的眼睛，顿时也有一种想要创造美的冲动。

“这就是音乐！”他的口型，在表达他的心声。Leo又伸出手指着远方，司顺着他指尖的方向望去。“那是白羊座！”

白羊座。象征着福运与圣洁的星座在宇宙的一隅闪耀着春季的辉光，火焰般的炙热划破天际，随着跃动的星辰一齐唤醒他们体内的记忆。他们坠入一个由无数的记忆构成的星系，每一颗星球上都铭刻着一段从出生到目前为止难忘的时光。

Leo伸出手，去触碰其中的一个。他身边的司忽然不见了，取而代之的，是漫无目的走在路上，一脸消沉的红发少年。他之所以用红发少年称呼他，是不确定，这个“朱樱司”是否是他认识的那个人。他尝试和他打招呼，“宇宙～”他比了比打招呼的动作，对方眨着眼睛，浑然不知他的举止表达何种含义。

“你叫朱樱司吗？”Leo笑道。

红发少年点了点头，他对陌生人一向有一种天然的防备，对眼前的Leo却似乎像是见到了走散的人，仿佛他们许久以前就认识。

“您怎么知道我的名字？”司停下脚步，歪着头不解地问道。

“因为我会一直记住你的，唯有这个名字，绝不会忘记。”Leo兀自欢喜起来，周围的气温很适合他的着装，这也是一个春天吧，他想着，又看了看依然困惑的朱樱司，接着说道：“看着你很苦恼的样子，现在，一定有麻烦的事情要处理吧？”

“呃…如您所见，我正在思考一些关乎未来的决定。”尽管在所接受的教育里，接受陌生人的搭话并不是一件正确的事情，司还是吐露了半分内心的惘然。他对着Leo审视了一番，又说道：“看您穿着梦之咲的校服，是那个学校的学生吗？”

Leo点了点头。是，我是梦之咲3B的月永Leo，一名普通的高中生，请多指教啊。使用敬语来自我介绍，应该是这样的风格吧。

“其实，我在犹豫要不要去那个学校读高中……”司露出一抹苦涩的笑容，回头望了望梦之咲所在的方向。“总觉得，那会是一个很有意思的地方。”

听到司这么说，Leo按捺不住心中的激动，近乎脱口而出：“当然啊！一定会很有意思的！我保证！那里会有你一直想得到并且视为珍宝的东西～♪”

与此同时，司也发现身边的Leo不见的事实。他焦急地皱起眉，在充满异域风情的街道上奔跑起来，他确定自己从未来过这个地方，但也能隐约推断出这里并不是日本。

“你是日本人吗？”熟悉的声音从街边的座椅旁传来。那是他从来没有见过的Leo，一小片阴云笼罩在他的眼眉间，颓废的双唇紧闭着，连笑容都有些苦涩。

“Leoさん。”司微弱的声音更像是喃喃自语。

“诶？我没听错吧？你知道我的名字？我以为这里不会有人认识我的……”Leo担忧地将闪躲的目光移至他处。

司不知道怎么安慰他。脑海中骤然响起一段旋律，自然而然地滑到了嘴边，他大声唱起来，仿佛是为了震醒某个沉沦的魂灵：“王啊！王啊！我憎恨你而又喜欢你！我讨厌你又爱慕你！”

看着诧异的表情在Leo的脸上如约而至，司的嘴角才划出一道优美的弧线，坚定不移的目光直勾勾地钻进Leo的心底，犹如一星火花点燃他奄奄一息的烛光。司意识到自己将要消失不见，遂把心底的话一股脑倒了出来，他说道：“回来吧，Leoさん，大家都在等着你呢！我，舞台，Knights的大家，都在未来等着你。”

“你是谁啊？”Leo急切地问道。司只是微微一笑，竖起一根手指抵住嘴唇，骄傲的神色重新占据了脸庞，他回答道：“以后你就会知道。我会让您永远忘记不了我的名字！”

春日的暖阳从器材室狭小的窗户里斜照进来，只在地上留下一小方光线。司遽然苏醒，他的头正和Leo贴在一起，躺在训练用的垫子上享受着午后的慵懒。司起身，见Leo仍睡着，纠结了一番，又俯下身，靠近他，心里不禁窃喜——Leo的呼吸均匀地扑在面庞的每一个毛孔里，勾起害羞的情绪，爱意不需要隐藏，因为挥发到空气中也无人知晓。他越发大胆，指尖轻轻触碰到Leo的脸颊，软软的，如同婴儿的肌肤，惹人怜爱。正当他沉浸在独享Leo的快乐时，Leo忽然张开嘴，用锐利、甜蜜而又娇懒的声音，喊着他的名字，スオ。司悄然震撼，倾斜身子，整个人压倒在Leo的身上，旋即弄醒了他。

“呜哇…スオ~好、好痛…”Leo睁开惺忪的睡眼，见司软瘫在身上，胳膊抵在他的肚子上，试图支起身子，一个起身把他抱进怀里，口里还说着“做了坏事的孩子，不许跑～”

“我没有做坏事，Leoさん！”司反驳道，体温因为极致的亲密而骤然飙升，他可以明显感觉到Leo的某个部位正不同寻常地刺激着自己大腿间敏感的地方，仿佛就要破土而出。

啊…这…

前所未有的事件发生了。Leo缠绕着他，一点一点地、看似不经意地往他的下身蹭去，那疯狂的举止，若有似无地激怒了他的欲望，司本能地想要挣脱这样野性的摩擦，手掌着地，向前逃去，却不料被Leo拦腰抱住，两人以十分暧昧的姿势跪在了垫子上。

“别闹了…我要走了。”司摇了摇头，垂下的刘海遮住闪烁着激情的瞳孔，咬住牙忍耐着体内凶猛滋长的爱念，理智快要无法支撑了…他的下半身也发生了可怕的变化…怎么会…

“不可以走！スオ~”

Leo忽然抓住司膨胀的部位，从运动裤的腰缝内轻易就把手伸了进去。他第一次触及司最为隐秘的地方，握住，揉弄，笨拙地寻找让司快乐的捷径。司呜咽了一声，捂住口鼻，激烈地反抗着与生俱来的愉悦，他从来没有感受过这样巨大的欣喜，仿佛又一次被抛进浩瀚的宇宙里，刹那间所有的星辰都为了向他表达成长的祝福而爆裂出新的行星，欣欣向荣的盛景，挤压着他伪装出来的矜持和羞涩，正如此刻Leo紧紧与他相依，那坚硬的东西也挤压着他的臀部，不知何时将会向司展示它原本的模样。司清楚地看见，在垂下的刘海间，狂喜的泪落在垫子上，晕开了花，他终于达到了人生的第一次高潮。Leo放开了他，盯着手掌间粘稠的东西发呆。司红着脸冲上前，用手帕把那罪恶的象征全部取走，眼睛则瞄到Leo仍然挺立的地方。

“要不要我帮你…”他觉得自己的羞赧已经撑到了极点，即将变成放肆的淫靡，口气依旧保持着高傲。

“不用，过一会儿应该就好了吧……？”可是对方却说出这般孩子气的话，挂上一个天真无邪的笑容，仿佛刚才那个咄咄逼人的姿态根本就是一个意外。司不禁恼火。他如何克服羞耻心才说出那样的邀请…！应该算是邀请吧？对方居然无动于衷，任谁都会生气。司不顾Leo的回答，推起他的身子，让他靠在储物柜上，自己则半跪在他的面前，抬起头，给了他一个说着“走着瞧吧”的娇嗔眼神，拉开了他的裤链。

“啊啊，スオ~真的可以吗？”Leo昂起上身，对腰部以下正发生的事情感到不可置信。漫画里的某些场景又不合时宜地跳到他的脑海中，学校、器材室、独处、后辈…这样的事情居然会发生在他的身上。

“不许低头看！如果不舒服的话，就告诉我…”

司虽然来势汹汹，但显然经验为0，牙齿弄痛他也是难免的，Leo强忍着这幸福的痛楚，偷偷向下瞥了一眼，看见司正伸出舌头，犹豫了一秒，再无顾忌地添舐着他的前端，弄得他激奋难耐，手抓住司的运动衫外套，不住地喘息着。只一会儿，司的唇边就沾上了他的液体。司疑惑地盯着Leo挺立的部位，不知该如何继续安抚这个躁动的家伙。Leo感到有趣，被司捕捉到了偷偷摸摸的视线，狠狠地指责了一眼。Leo却笑着说“好舒服～スオ~太厉害了！”之类的淫语，让他羞愧难当。司又唅住Leo的部位，小心翼翼地尝试着用口腔抚爱它，耳朵仔细聆听Leo因为舒服而发出的叫唤，每一声都让他心满意足，仿佛吞在口中的是胜利的奖杯。Leo摩挲着他的发，每一下都是他应得的表扬。他体验到前所未有的欢愉——比自己射精还要畅快的，就是看见对方因自己而充满快乐地溢出。Leo长吁一口气，连忙蹲下身，掏出手帕擦去司脸上残留的液体。司跌坐在地上，接过手帕，仔细地擦着，嘴里还喃着“不要紧”。

恰恰是这样让人无法不为之动容的温柔，征服了Leo全部的心。他不顾两个人左爱后一片狼藉的情况，抱住司猛烈地吻着，撬开司方才使他愉悦的双唇，感受到从他体内喷溅而出的味道。

“啊，这味道真奇怪啊…”Leo舔着嘴唇，抵着司的额头，露出烂漫的笑脸。

“嗯…”司缓缓地应答着，“我不介意…”便与Leo一道笑了起来。

这时，窗外传来一阵骚动。兴许是下课的时间到了，Leo才想起自己原本应该站在走廊外罚站，随性跑掉难免又要惹怒老师。他和司说了这件事，后者正抱着膝盖坐在垫子上，不以为然地露出鄙夷的目光。Leo顿时感觉前辈的尊严受到了挑战，于是下定决心要去办公室道歉。

司连忙拖他到水池边，一起把情事的遗迹清洗干净，两个人从初尝禁果的欢愉里得到了相同的快感，他们共同的秘密，隐藏在彼此的眼眸里，从此对方与这个世界的其他人有了本质的不同。

Leo站在老师的面前，乖巧地低下头认错，听着老师喋喋不休的说教，瞥见司从旁边经过，还触碰了他交叠在背后的手，仿佛在给他适时的安慰，心中顿时数着雀跃的节拍，胸壑间酝酿起一支温暖的旋律来。

“我说，月永君，你也快要毕业了，该是要认真起来…不许作曲！听我说话…！”老师猛然敲飞了他的旋律，Leo闷闷不乐地应答着。老师瞥了一眼同在办公室里的司，叹了口气，继续说道：“唉，和你同一个组合的朱樱君为什么就是一个模范好学生呢？你也应该多向后辈学习一下！”

Leo顺着老师的话，朝司露出一个只有他们才明白的调侃的目光，司的脸立即呈现出不自然的微红，灰溜溜地跑出办公室。

“是，老师，我一定多向朱～樱～君～学习哦。”

关上办公室的门。Leo失神地在走廊上踱步着，看见1-B教室的牌子，目光遽然闪亮，坐下来，掏出一叠空白的乐谱写起来，潦草的字迹勾勒出一派悠扬的生机，他勾起唇角，誓要把今天发生的一切美妙用乐符记录下来。司见到他就坐在自己的教室门外，讶然不已，又装作不明所以的样子，走进教室后不住地瞥向Leo所在的方向。

“司君诶，月永前辈是特地来找你的吗？他真喜欢你啊！”同学问道。

“没有这回事！Leoさん就是那种随时会坐下来作曲的类型，和我没什么关系哦？虽然我也很想劝他好好上课，但是他就是那种你劝他也没有用的顽固的人！”顽固地赖在我心上的人。司在心底补充道，努力保持镇定的神色。

“哈哈，司君说起月永前辈，总是滔滔不绝，你真喜欢他啊！”同学又说。

“才不是喜欢——！”司辩解道。

“朱樱同学，你男朋友又来找你了？”又一个声音在旁边起哄道。司一向讨厌这个同学说话不知轻重，摆过头不予回应，心里却对“男朋友”这个关系的界定有了别样的得意感，所以对同学间发出的轻笑也没了脾气。

他拉开教室的门，走到Leo面前，想劝他回去好好上课。Leo突然抬起头，将乐谱抛向空中，留下一句“スオ~我最喜欢你了哦♪”便消失在走廊的尽头。司叹了口气，把乐谱整理好，藏在课桌里，读了一遍又一遍，似是连绵不绝地回忆这个梦幻的午后。

他翻过乐谱的背面，Leo用歪歪扭扭的字写着：

献给春日的孩子与宇宙的星辰

我喜欢你

月永レオ 

这是司第一次看见Leo在乐谱上慎重地签上名字，仿佛在诉说，这所有的一切，都是他独一无二的爱意。司抬起头，默念出国文老师在黑板上写下的关于春日的和歌，提起笔，在Leo的名字下方，镌刻下自己最为自豪的名字——

朱樱司

与你漫游宇宙的人

接纳这份相遇的奇迹

【完】


End file.
